I Know Something That You Don't Know
by April-246
Summary: hehe If you don't like Ginger..well you'll hate her even more now..she's pretty annoying in this fic. Please R&R! MAG, GP
1. Ginger and Professor

I do not own Gilligan's island or any of the characters, I'm not that lucky!

Chapter 1

So Mrs. Howell had succeeded! Well, in one way. She still hadn't succeeded in getting Gilligan and Mary Ann to become a couple, but she had gotten the Professor and Ginger together! Success, finally after about three years on the island. It had taken three years, but the "hard work" (to Mrs. Howell matchmaking was hard work) had paid off. The new couple wasn't afraid to show that they were in love. It was no secret. They were what you'd call an odd couple, they were different in almost every way, but you know what they say, "opposites attract."

Their courtship hadn't really changed anything. The days went on as usual except for the fact that Ginger and Professor spent more time together. Oh and Mrs. Howell spent a lot of time planning their wedding even though they repeatedly told her that was long time away. You might think that Mrs. Howell's matchmaking should've ended there. But it didn't. She would stop at nothing in order to succeed at the second part of her plan. She still had to match Gilligan and Mary Ann up. It wasn't just Mrs. Howell who thought this. Mr. Howell thought so too. And the Professor and Ginger. Skipper didn't know what to think. It seemed that it was painfully obvious that Gilligan and Mary Ann had felt a loving affection toward each other for almost two years now, obvious to everyone except Gilligan and Mary Ann themselves.

"They would be so adorable together!" Ginger once said. Its funny how some good things happen in two. Who knew that Ginger and the Professor's relationship would be the starting point for Gilligan and Mary Ann's?

September 1, 1967

It was a nice, sunny day on the island on September 1, 1967. Things were going as usual. Mary Ann was left to clean up the dishes after breakfast, Gilligan was helping her, Ginger and the Professor were off to somewhere, the Skipper was in his hut, and the Howells were in theirs'. Mrs. Howell was staring out the window at Gilligan and Mary Ann who were busy clearing the table and chatting away. They always had gotten along. They were good friends, even like brother and sister. Maybe that was because they were so close in age. They could relate to one another. What bothered Mrs. Howell was that the two youngest castaways didn't seem to notice that the other might be their soul mate. It bothered her a lot. They belonged to each other yet they didn't seem to know that!

"Lovey, give the young people a rest, they will figure it out for themselves!" Mr. Howell was tired of his wife's constant persistence on matching Gilligan and Mary Ann up. She just would not give up.

"But Thurston, they obviously aren't going to figure it out for themselves because they're just naive when it comes to love! I think what they need is a little push toward--"

Mr. Howell cut her off, "Lovey, please! You do not have to be that intelligent to decide whether you're in love or not."

"Unless its Gilligan." Mrs. Howell said. "--unless its Gilligan-." He paused "Yes Lovey, unless its Gilligan. But I still believe you should leave those two alone. Thats their own business Lovey, where are your manners?"

Mrs. Howell turned back to look out the window. She didn't feel like using her manners at the moment.

Short chapter, I know, it was more of an introduction than anything. I'll try to put up Chapter 2, "Mary Ann's Thoughts", up soon! Please R&R: )


	2. Mary Ann's Thoughts

Chapter 2

Mary Ann was glad that Gilligan was helping her clean up the table. She was glad that anyone had offered her help, since usually she was left alone to do it all by herself. It wasn't just that someone was helping her that made her happy, but it was the fact that it was Gilligan. She had had a crush on him for the past two years. The first couple of months on the island, he was nothing but a friend to her, but as she got to know him more, she had fallen in love. She had many reasons to like him. He was cute, funny, loveable, caring, and had a heart of gold. She was more compatible with him than any one else on the island seeing that they were close in age. But there was something more to Gilligan than that. Mary Ann had had boyfriends before. Boys she grew up with in Kansas, like Horace Higginbotham, Johnny Boyd, Billy Tucker, and Walter Davis. But Gilligan was different. Unlike her old loves from Kansas, Gilligan wasn't the type to constantly chase after her, wanting nothing but attention and a little kiss. Gilligan treated her like a human being, like a friend, and not some pretty girl he was romantically interested in. But then, that only gave Mary Ann reason to think that Gilligan didn't even like her that way. The Howells and Ginger had tried to tell her in the past that they were perfect for each other, but were they really?

Mary Ann couldn't help mulling this over in her thoughts as she and Gilligan cleaned up. She stole a peek over at her chore partner. _Could he really like me too? More than a friend? No, he could probably find a much prettier girl than me. But then again, maybe?_ She had been pondering this for a couple days more so often than she usually did, ever since Ginger and the Professor had informed them of their new relationship. She couldn't help but smile as she looked away.

A distant memory is what had made her smile. Or a couple memories that is. The first was so long ago. They had only been on the island for about six months when Mrs. Howell tried to play matchmaker between the two of them. Mary Ann remembered that she had almost admitted that she felt something for Gilligan when Mrs. Howell had gone about questioning her. But she had quickly changed her mind and merely said, "Gilligan, a husband?" and shrugged the idea off. Well, almost. Mrs. Howell _had _gotten her thinking.

Then there was the time Duke Williams, the surfer, had "visited" the island and nearly swept both she and Ginger off their feet. But Duke didn't succeed as much as he thought he would. Ginger used the Professor as a pretend boyfriend, and Mary Ann had used Gilligan as her pretend boyfriend. _I wish it hadn't been pretend. _She thought. And they kissed! Oh it wasn't that much of a real kiss. They pretty much faked most of it. _Most of it._ But it had been good enough for Mary Ann.

She nearly laughed out loud at the next memory. Mary Ann had had a head injury and thought she was actually Ginger Grant! _So much for her hiding her jealousy of Ginger. _She had been jealous at the time, not that she was anymore. When she had been "rehearsing" a script, she had forced Gilligan to rehearse a kissing scene with her. And from what Ginger had told her, Gilligan really acted as if she had nailed the kiss. _Thats a good thing. _Mary Ann almost turned red from the memory. Although Gilligan had told her he really hadn't minded, she knew she must have scared him to death!

_Um, Mary Ann? Oh great now she was hearing Gilligan's voice in her head! _"Mary Ann!" Gilligan's sudden yell snapped her out of her thoughts. "Huh, what Gilligan?" Mary Ann asked startled.

"Are you alright, you staring into space." Gilligan really did look concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright Gilligan, I was just thinking, thats all." Mary Ann smiled at him.

"Oh okay, well I think we're done..." Gilligan still looked unsure.

Mary Ann looked around and decided that he was right. "Yes, thanks for helping me Gilligan, that was sweet of you." She smiled at him.

_She'd have to be more careful not to think to hard around Gilligan or he'd think she was going crazy._

End of Chapter 2, Chapter 3 "Mary Ann's Thoughts part 2" should be up soon. Please R&R: )


	3. Mary Ann's Thoughts part2

Chapter 3

Mary Ann had barely let her head hit her pillow before she heard Ginger come walking into their hut humming some song Mary Ann hadn't heard yet.

"Oh Ginger, I'm trying to get to sleep!" Mary Ann said, annoyed.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Ginger replied with smirk. "Say, what's wrong with you anyway? You don't look tired. And its only 8:00!"

"Well, I'm not tired but there's nothing else for me to do, so I thought I'd just go to bed early." Mary Ann said, softening her tone.

"Oh. Why don't you go find Gilligan? I'm sure he'd love your company..." Ginger giggled.

Mary Ann turned pink. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, Mary Ann." Ginger turned around and smiled at her. "I think its about time that you tell him."

"There's nothing to tell Ginger, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Mary Ann defended herself.

"I'm not stupid Mary Ann, everybody knows that you two have a thing for each other!" Ginger hated the way Mary Ann denied the truth.

"Gilligan and I are just friends, Ginger..." Mary Ann said.

"Whatever you say Mary Ann, but I just don't see how you can deny this all the time." With that said, Ginger walked out of the hut for the Professor's.

Mary Ann sighed. Ginger was right. Why couldn't she just tell him? Even if he didn't like her that way she was sure he wouldn't take it as an insult. What did she have to lose? Oh, why couldn't she more more confident like Ginger?

She laid down once again and tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't shake those taunting thoughts away. She sat up once again and went to the mirror to make sure she looked alright. She changed and left her hut for the lagoon. Once there, she paused, looked around, and seeing that she was alone, sat down in the sand.

How would she tell him? What would she say? Pndering this she imagined it all in her head.

_"Gilligan, we've been on this island for three years. We've been friends for a long time. But I really wish we could be more than friends, Gilligan, I really like you." _

_"Gee Mary Ann, I've liked you for a long time too." And with a smile, Gilligan leaned in and kissed. And she kissed him back._

Mary Ann shook her head. That wasn't how Gilligan usually acted. But she knew one thing for sure. She was going to tell him everything. She would tell him tommorrow.

Thanks for the review, hope I get more: ) Chapter 4, "Two Confessions" might not be up until like Friday, so maybe this much will keep you all satisfied.


	4. Two Confessions

Chapter 4

Mary Ann woke up the next morning feeling nervous about what she was going to do that night. Still, she got up and cooked breakfast as usual, and afterwards, the object of her nervousness, Gilligan, helped her clean up. That day Mary Ann tried to keep herself busy. She tended to her little vegetable garden, washed and hung up the clothes on the line, sewed a hole up in one of Ginger's dresses, and listened to the Howells have one of their small arguments and then make up. Otherwise, she thought about that night.

Nighttime came quicker than expected. Since Mary Ann had already asked Gilligan to meet her down by the lagoon at 8:30pm, she wondered down to the lagoon at 8:20 by herself. Mary Ann didn't have a watch, but she could that by how much time had passed, Gilligan was late. She began to worry until Gilligan finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, Mary Ann, I had to help Skipper with something." Gilligan said apologetically.

"Thats okay Gilligan, I'm sure you weren't too late. What time is it anyway?" Mary Ann asked.

Gilligan looked at his watch. "8:50." He blushed.

"That is late." Mary Ann smiled. "Thats okay. Gilligan, I asked you to meet me here for a reason..."

"Well I was hoping you'd have a reason..." Gilligan replied. Mary Ann didn't know whether he was just being Gilligan or whether he was being a wise guy.

"Yes, well, Gilligan you see, we've been friends for a long time...and well, three years almost." She paused, and then continued. "You know, I don't know if you feel the same way or not, or even if you like me at all, but--Gilligan I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really really like you. I mean as more than a friend." By now Mary Ann's whole face had turned pink and she was shaking all over and her heart was beating so hard she was sure Gilligan could here it.

She looked down and shut her eyes as she waited to be rejected. But what happend next caught her by surprise. Instead of laughing at her, Gilligan gently lifted her chin so that she looked at him. Gilligan looked half astonished, half joyous.

He took a deep breath then said, "I like you a lot too Mary Ann--as more than a friend. I liked you when I first saw you. So--uh--I guess you know now..." Gilligan looked just as nervous as Mary Ann herself had been.

Mary Ann was taken aback by this. "Really? You really mean that Gilligan? You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you? Because if you are--"

"I mean it Mary Ann, I'm not just saying it. I like you." Gilligan blushed then smiled slightly.

This was unbelievable, Mary Ann thought. She had thought for sure she'd be rejected. She was so happy that suddenly, she jumped up and hugged Gilligan, knocking him flat on his back in the sand. He didn't seem to care and hugged her back as he sat up.

"Oh Gilligan, I'm so happy! I thought that you wouldn't like me back and you'd reject me! I'm so happy!" Mary Ann laughed.

"Are you happy Mary Ann?" Gilligan asked sarcastically and smiled back.

Mary Ann didn't notice that he was being sarcastic. "Yes I'm happy I just told you!"

Gilligan laughed with her. Finally they both stopped celebrating and just looked at each other. "So...what now?" Gilligan asked.

"What do you mean?" Mary Ann asked.

"I dunno." Gilligan shrugged. "You don't know what you mean, Gilligan?" Mary Ann giggled.

"No--I mean yes!--I mean--" Gilligan never was able to finish as Mary Ann put her arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips.

That kiss seemed to last forever. When it finally ended, they smiled adoringly at each other. "That was...nice." Gilligan said.

"Yeah..." And with that Mary Ann kissed him again, and they stayed there for a long time.

Hey I hope they didn't get out of character, I try. But thanks for the reviews! Yes, I know I said Chapter 4 wouldn't be up until Friday, but I had some free time..so Chapter 5 will be up this weekend instead. : )


	5. Keeping Things Quiet

Chapter 5

Gilligan and Mary Ann were walking along the beach at midnight. Sure it was late, but they weren't tired. They were holding hands and just looking at each other lovingly.

Finally, Gilligan broke the comfortable silence between them. "So what now?"

"You asked that earlier. I still don't don't know what you mean." Mary Ann smirked.

"I mean what happens now? Are we gonna tell the others?" Gilligan asked.

Mary Ann thought this over. She didn't really want the others to know. She wasn't ashamed or anything, but she didn't want the Howells and Ginger hovering over their new relationship. At least not right away. She'd have to tell them sometime, but not just yet. She wanted to keep things quiet.

"Gilligan, I think we should keep things for awhile. Just a little time. You know how Ginger and the Howells are. I'd just feel better if they didn't know about this yet. Is that alright with you, Gilligan?" Mary Ann didn't know whether Gilligan would agree with this or not.

"Of course Mary Ann, whatever you think is best, its fine with me. But how long are you wanting to--uh--keep things quiet? I don't know if I can keep a secret for longer than three weeks, I mean--well, you know how I am with secrets..." Gilligan blushed.

Mary Ann giggled. "Yes, I know Gilligan. I'm sure you could handle at least a week, couldn't you?"

"Sure, I'll try Mary Ann" Gilligan shrugged.

"Not one word! Not even the Skipper!" Mary Ann poked him on the chest to enforce her command.

"Okay, okay, I won't say a word...I promise." Gilligan grinned.

Mary Ann smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, I trust you. I doubt they'll suspect anything, don't you. I told Ginger that you were nothing but a friend."

"Why should they suspect anything? I've never told anybody else that I liked you." Gilligan said.

"Are you sure?" Mary Ann asked.

"I'm sure...I think." Gilligan shrugged again.

"Okay. Gilligan, I think we should go back. Its really late and I'm getting a bit tired. Plus, we don't want Ginger or the Skipper to suspect anything..." Mary Ann suggestes.

"I guess you're right, and I'm getting tired too." Gilligan replied.

They walked back to the clearing where a single dim torch was desperately trying to stay lit for anybody that might be finding their hut. Gilligan and Mary Ann stopped in outside her hut which she shared with Ginger.

"Well, goodnight Gilligan." Mary Ann put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her height into a passionate kiss. They stood there for a couple more minutes sharing tender kisses but had to stop since they didn't want anybody to see.

"Goodnight Mary Ann." With that Mary Ann entered her hut and Gilligan entered his own. Carefully, trying not to awake the Skipper, he jumped into the top bunk. Keeping the most recent events secret would be hard. Especially hard to keep from the Skipper.

Yes I was early again but thats okay! Please R&R: )


	6. The Howells Suspect

Chapter 6

"Thurston, don't you think the young peoples are acting strangely lately?" Mrs. Howell had been watching Gilligan and Mary Ann since the two had been socializing more often than usual for the past few days.

"What are you babbling about now, Lovey? I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!" Mr. Howell exclaimed.

"Why haven't you noticed Thurston? They're acting so different!" Mrs. Howell frowned at him.

"Well thats obviously because they are now a couple Lovey! Ginger and the Professor--" Mrs. Howell cut him off.

"No, Thurston, I'm not talking about them! I was talking about Gilligan and Mary Ann. They've been taking little strolls on the beach, and socializing more often than they usually do." Mrs. Howell tried to explain.

"Oh Lovey, not this again! What is so strange about that? They happen to be very close in age and get along well, its all part of friendship! I used to take little strolls with Helen McKinley but I never married her!"

"No, but you did date her..." Mrs. Howell said.

"Exactly, I'm glad you see things from my point of view--" He stopped. "No Lovey! You weren't supposed to say that! You aren't thinking my way. Look Lovey, my point is that a young man and a young woman can be friendly without thinking about each other romantically!"

"But it _is _possible--" Mrs. Howell was interrupted this time.

"No! No, no, no! You aren't listening to me! Must you be so stubborn woman? Even if there was something between them, you shouldn't be making such a big deal of it!" Mr. Howell sighed.

"Thurston, I think you're the one who's being stubborn! You know that I'm right!" Mrs. Howell crossed her arms.

"Maybe so, Lovey, maybe so. I _have _a bit of a change between the two, but it really isn't a big deal." Mr. Howell sighed again.

"Not a big deal? But Thurston, we could plan their wedding!" Mrs. Howell brightened up.

"Aren't you still planning a wedding for Ginger and the Professor?" Mr. Howell asked skeptically.

"Why yes, but what's wrong with a double wedding?" Mrs. Howell smiled.

"Oh Lovey, what _am _I going to do with you?" Mr. Howell wondered aloud.

"Oh we'll get to that later Thurston--"

"No Lovey, thats _not _what I'm talking about!" Mr. Howell replied coldly.

"Oh fine Thurston. But really, I do think that Mary Ann and Gilligan are hiding something, don't you?" Mrs. Howell asked him.

"Maybe. Just maybe." Mr. Howell shrugged.

_I'll have a talk with Ginger, _Mrs. Howell thought.


	7. Mrs Howell's Talk With Ginger

Chapter 7

Mrs. Howell gently knocked on the girls' hut, hoping that Ginger was alone. If there was anybody other than Mr. Howell that she could relate to on the island, it was Ginger.

"Who is it?" She heard Ginger's voice from behind the door.

"Its just me my dear." Mrs. Howell replied.

Ginger opened the door. "Oh, come in Mrs. Howell. Did you need anything?" Ginger asked as she sat back down in front of the mirror.

Mrs. Howell nodded. "Why yes dear, you could help me with something. Have you noticed anything...different lately...between Mary Ann and Gilligan?"

"Oh. You noticed too, Mrs. Howell?" Ginger smirked.

"Noticed what?" Mrs. Howell knew very well _what_ but had to ask anyway.

"That Mary Ann and Gilligan are being very...suspicious lately...possibly having to do with certain feelings for each other." Ginger summed it up.

"Why thats exactly what I've come here to talk to you about! So Thurston and I aren't the only ones that have noticed!" Mrs. Howell smiled.

"Well I do happen to room with the most obvious person." Ginger giggled.

"Have you noticed their little strolls on the beach?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Yes! Have you noticed the way they've been acting around each other?" Ginger suddenly turned around, excited.

"Yes my dear! I knew I wasn't losing my mind." Mrs. Howell said.

"No, Mrs. Howell you aren't losing your mind _at all_! I just can't believe that Mary Ann won't admit that she loves him! At least not to me anyway." Ginger sighed.

"Oh well then, Ginger you must not be trying that hard." Mrs. Howell frowned.

"But I am! I've been nagging her for the past few weeks!" Ginger whined.

"Well, if its not working with Mary Ann, then nag Gilligan." Mrs. Howell raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that will work. You know how he is.." Ginger said, doubtfully.

"True. But I simply must find out! I can't stand it any longer! Its been three years for pity's sake!" Mrs. Howell said dramatically.

Ginger nodded. "Mrs. Howell, I was once in a movie called _The Private Eye_. It was about an engaged woman, who's husband suspected she was having an affair. So he hired a someone to spy on his fiancee in order to figure out whether it was true or not. Mrs. Howell, I think we could do that in order to figure out their deal."

"But there is no one to hire!" Mrs. Howell complained.

"We don't have to hire anybody. Mary Ann rooms with me. I could definately do a good job of spying on her. I also happen to be an actress, I'm cut out for this kind of work!" Ginger smiled slyly.

Mrs. Howell clapped her hands. "Why Ginger dear, thats a _marvalous _idea! I do believe the Professor's intelligence has rubbed off on you!"

Ginger blushed. "Oh not really Mrs. Howell. But anyway, be ready to find out the case soon. _I'll _be keeping watch!"


	8. Ginger Keeps Watch

Chapter 8

Ginger slightly opened her eyes as she heard Mary Ann enter their hut in the dark, late again. She immediately sat up and lit a torch.

"So where have _you _been Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann jumped, startled. "Ginger! What are you doing up?"

"I asked you first!" Ginger pointed at her.

"I was just taking a walk." Mary Ann said, innocently.

"A walk with who?" Ginger asked.

"Nobody! I just took a walk by myself. I can do that can't I?" Mary Ann asked.

"Well yes, but I can't believe you actually expect me to believe that? I happen to know that Gilligan _has been on a little walk too_!" Ginger crossed her arms.

"Look, I don't know where Gilligan is, but I wasn't walking with him!" Mary Ann nearly shouted.

"Sure you weren't." Ginger smirked.

"Ginger stop accusing me of this ridiculous idea you have!" Mary Ann pouted.

"It's not an idea. It's the truth." Ginger turned serious again.

"No Ginger, its not. I'm going to bed, goodnight!" Mary Ann layed down, and faced the wall opposite Ginger.

"Whatever you say Mary Ann." Ginger whispered.

(Next Day)

Ginger had literally been stalking Mary Ann and Gilligan all day. At one point Gilligan must have seen her, because he began to pick up his pace, and then ran from her. Ginger was unlucky in finding out much though. All she saw was that they often took little walks together. Nothing that she didn't already know about.

That evening, before Ginger was to seek out their usual late night walk, she reported to Mrs. Howell.

Ginger knocked on the door of the Howells' hut softly, until she heard Mrs. Howell.

"Come in!"

Ginger entered the hut and was greeted by Mrs. Howell. Mr. Howell was sitting at the table counting his money.

"Well? What did you find out?" Mrs. Howell said in a low voice.

"Nothing that we don't already know about! But I _do_ expect to find something out tonight. I'm going to find out what those two are doing every night." Ginger put her hands on her hips.

"Oh dear, thats a wonderful idea. You should most definately find something!" Mrs. Howell smiled.

"Oh you'll find something alright!" Mr. Howell mumbled from the table.

"Oh Thurston, _shush_!" Mrs. Howell swatted at him. She turned back to Ginger.

"You best be going dear, you have to catch up to them!" Mrs. Howell said.

"You're right. I'll see you later, Mrs. Howell, goodnight!" With that Ginger left the Howells' hut and made her way down the path in which she knew Mary Ann had taken into the jungle.


	9. Ginger's Discovery

Chapter 9

Ginger walked down the dark path looking for Mary Ann and Gilligan. Where on earth, or should she say, this island, had they gone? She suddenly ducked behind a tree when she saw who she was looking for. Mary Ann and Gilligan were standing in a small clearing in the light of a torch. They were standing there looking at each other and holding hands.

"Gilligan, you would not believe the way Ginger is acting lately! She is very intent on the fact that you and I are in love with each other! Although, its true, she doesn't know that..." Mary Ann giggled.

"Yeah, um Mary Ann, she was actually following me all day." Gilligan said.

"I'm not surprised. We'll have to be more careful." Mary Ann said.

"Yeah. But thats gonna be hard. Ginger's pretty sneaky you know..." Gilligan frowned.

"Tell me about it. She's a movie star, thats why!" Mary Ann smiled.

Gilligan nodded in agreement. Mary Ann just looked at him. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Gilligan kissed her back.

Behind the tree, hiding in the dark, Ginger gasped. She quietly rusjed back to the Howells' hut which was now dark. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again.

"Mrs. Howell, its Ginger!" She heard a soft rustling and Mrs. Howell opened the door.

"Ginger dear, its late." Mrs. Howell whispered.

"Yes I know Mrs. Howell, but I have proof!" Ginger bounced up and down with excitement.

"Why didn't you say so? What is it?" Mrs. Howell was wide awake now.

"I followed Gilligan and Mary Ann like I told you I would and I caught them--"

"Caught them doing what dear?" Mrs. Howell interrupted her.

"I saw them kiss!" Ginger whispered.

Mrs. Howell put her hand over her heart and gasped. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

"Me too! Mrs. Howell, they're hiding it from us!" Ginger frowned.

"How _could they_? How could they hide it..from us..their _friends_?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"I don't know Mrs. Howell, but they're doing it! Listen, don't tell them that we know. We'll force them to tell us! They'll be sorry they ever hid it!" Ginger sneered.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Howell asked, confused.

"I mean that we'll just make them miserable. They'll have to tell us. We won't give them the pleasure of keeping this secret. We'll just have to turn their little plan against them." Ginger explained.

"I never knew they had a plan." Mrs. Howell said.

"Mrs. Howell you know what I mean."

"I do?" Now Mrs. Howell really was confused.

"Of course you do. Now, just don't say a word to Gilligan or Mary Ann about this!" With that, Ginger rushed off to the Professor's hut.

She entered without knocking and went over to the table he was sitting at. Professor looked up from his book and smiled.

"Oh hello Ginger, shouldn't you be--"

"No time for small talk Roy! I've made a huge discovery!" Ginger siad as she sat down beside him at the table.

"Ginger what--" Ginger cut him off a second time.

"I'm talking about Gilligan and Mary Ann." Ginger said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? And what have you uh, _discovered_?" Professor asked curiously.

"I'll tell you what I discovered! Gilligan and Mary Ann are currently a couple for who knows how long they have been, and they're hiding it from us all!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Ginger, _what_ are you talking about?" Professor was confused.

Ginger sighed. "Let me start from the beginning. Mary Ann started going on nightly walks with Gilligan every night. She always lied and said she was walking alone. But come to find out, she's been taking walks with Gilligan!"

"And?" Professor asked.

"And you know what I did?" Ginger asked.

"No." Professor said.

"I decided to find out what was so secret that she had to lie about! So I spied on them all day. I followed them on their little mini-walks--"

"You _stalked _them, Ginger?" Professor raised his eyebrow.

"Well, yes." Ginger blushed.

Professor shook his head.

"Look just let me finish. I followed them all day. And then, I followed them on their usual nightly walk awhile ago, and I heard them talking. They're a couple Roy, can you believe it? And then I saw them kiss! They're a couple and they're hiding it from all of us!" Ginger nearly shouted.

Professor suddenly laughed out loud.

Ginger put her hands on her hips. "_Roy_! I don't see whats so funny!"

Professor cleared his throat. "You're right Ginger, its not funny. Its just that you make it seem as if Gilligan and Mary Ann are doing something wrong."

"They are being wrong Roy! We're their friends. Why would they keep this a secret?" Ginger whined.

"I don't really know--" Professor started.

"Don't you say a word to them about our knowing! You can't! We're going to humiliate them for this! I am so getting revenge for this! They won't get away with this!" Ginger said dramatically.

"Ginger I think you are taking this a little too seriously..." Professor said.

"I am not. This bothers me! It may not bother you, but it bothers me a lot! Plus, I'm not the only one! Mrs. Howell is right with me!" Ginger said defensively.

"Alright Ginger I won't say anything but you really aren't being sensible about this--" Professor said.

"Good, then we're on the same page!" With that, Ginger kissed him and walked out.

Professor was left at the table, dumbfounded.


	10. We Can Play That Game

Chapter 10

The next morning, when Ginger saw Mary Ann she could have screamed at her, but she didn't. She had other plans. Everybody else knew about what she had discovered already. She had wasted no time in spreading it around. The Professor and Skipper didn't seem all that bothered, but the Howells were perturbed as to why Gilligan and Mary Ann were doing such a thing.

Ginger and the Howells were sitting at the bamboo table while their other four fellow castaways were off somewhere else.

"Lovey, they're rebelling! I've told you that all young people are always getting into trouble!" Mr. Howell exclaimed.

"But Mr. Howell, its not that they're necessarily causing trouble, they just lying is all." Ginger clarified.

"Same thing in my book!" Mr. Howell grumbled.

"Oh but what do you expect, they're children!" Mrs. Howell said.

Ginger raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Mrs. Howell if you haven't noticed, they aren't nineteen and twenty anymore. Mary Ann is twenty two and Gilligan is twenty three!"

"Well, in _my book_ they're still children." Mrs. Howell replied.

"Well I've never read from your books!" Ginger rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ginger you really should, you could learn plenty." Mrs. Howell said.

It was Mr. Howell's turn to roll his eyes. "Lovey, I think it best that you _shush_!" He turned to Ginger.

"Now what was it that you needed to talk about?" Mr. Howell was still oblivious to Ginger's plan.

"Well, about how we're going to get revenge of course!" Ginger smiled deviously.

Mr. Howell gulped. "What _kind _of revenge?"

"Oh Mr. Howell, we're not going to murder them! I'm not that mad." Ginger shook her head.

Mr. Howell relaxed again. "Oh good, because I don't think I could do such a rude thing."

"Thurston, I think she wants to make them feel bad is all." Mrs. Howell piped up.

"Exactly Mrs. Howell. We'll humiliate them to the point that they will have to tell us. It'll be like a game. We'll make them tell us first, and then we'll win their little game." Ginger smiled.

"Yes, but how are we going to humiliate them? Pranks are for children!" Mr. Howell scoffed.

"Who said anything about pranks? Surely you can do better than that!" Ginger pointed at him.

"Of course I can, I'm a Howell!" Mr. Howell replied with his usual comeback.

"Alright then Mr. Howell, tell me." Ginger crossed her arms.

"Tell you what?" Mr. Howell looked confused.

"What are you going to do. You _are _a Howell after all." Ginger smiled.

Mr. Howell nodded. "Yes, well..."

"Mr. Howell you don't have a clue do you?" Ginger asked.

"Not now, but I will! A Howell can always work up a plan after he's had time to think!" Mr. Howell wasn't giving up.

Ginger turned to Mrs. Howell. "You wouldn't happen to be clueless either?"

"Oh Ginger dear, don't ask." Mrs. Howell sighed.

Ginger thought for a moment. "We'll start out nicely. Not too viciously. We'll just hint around that we know something is up. And be sure to bring up the subject often. You know, like at dinner, you could say to Mary Ann--"

"Ah ha! I know exactly what you mean Ginger!" Mr. Howell exclaimed.

"Mr. Howell, I'm not finished.." Ginger said.

"You don't have to, I've got it all in my head now. No need to explain to a Howell!" Mr. Howell quickly got up and sauntered to his hut.

Ginger looked at Mrs. Howell. Mrs. Howell only shrugged in supply.

Ginger smiled. "See Mrs. Howell, we can play that game!"

Thanks for the reviews guys: ) Love ya!


	11. Mary Ann Turns Pink

Chapter 11

It was warm on that night, September 8, 1967, and everybody was sitting at the table for dinner. Skipper and the Howells were chatting, as were the Professor and Ginger. Gilligan and Mary Ann didn't have much to say. Suddenly, Ginger peeked over at the Howells and raised an eyebrow, her signal.

Ginger turned to Mary Ann. "Oh Mary Ann, where were you last night? You were out awfully late, I almost even went looking for you, seeing that I was worried. You really shouldn't be wandering around late at night...what _were_ you doing anyway?"

Mary Ann looked up at her cautiously. "Oh I was just...you know...I couldn't sleep well so I...took a walk." She lied.

"Mary Ann, you should have asked me to come with you! Its much safer than being out there alone. You _were _alone, weren't you?" Ginger asked.

"N--Yes I was!" Mary Ann said quickly. "And--and besides, you were asleep, I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh it wouldn't have bothered me! If you go out again tonight, I'm coming with you." Ginger persisted.

"Oh Ginger you really don't have to do that--" Mary Ann started.

"Of course I do, Mary Ann. Its no problem." Ginger smiled.

Before Mary Ann could respond, Mrs. Howell cut in. "Mary Ann dear, you've been out six nights in a row, are you feeling well?"

"Of course I am Mrs. Howell, I'm fine, really. And Ginger I insist that you don't stay up all night long with me--" Mary Ann was desperate to cahnge her mind.

"Well _I_ insist that I do!" Ginger persisted even more.

"Ginger no, its okay--" Mary Ann shook her head.

Suddenly Ginger set her fork down and crossed her arms. "What Mary Ann, do you have anything important to do tonight or anything? Somewhere to go? Someone to _see_, hmm?" Ginger tapped her fingers on the table, waiting.

"N--no but--" Mary Ann stuttered.

"Well then, there's nothing to worry about!" Ginger smiled at her.

"You know, as a matter of fact, Gilligan, you do seem to be not sleeping very well either..." Mr. Howell turned his attention to the young sailor, who had been quiet all this time.

"Huh? W--whadya mean Mr. Howell?" Gilligan knew all too well what he meant but didn't want to give himself away.

"You've been up late for the past few nights also, I just happend to notice. I'm surprised you havn't bumped into Mary Ann much, you both seem to wander in the smae exact direction..." Mr. Howell pointed out.

By now Mary Ann's face had turned completely pink. Gilligan glanced sideways at her as he thought up an excuse.

"Uh no, I haven't really bumped into her yet--" Gilligan started.

"Oh well, Gilligan my boy, _are you _feeling alright?" Mr. Howell asked.

"Oh yeah, um, I'm fine...I guess." Gilligan looked away from Mr. Howell and down at his lap.

"_Mary Ann!_ Are you okay? You're face is quite flush!" Ginger exclaimed. This only made Mary Ann's face turn hot pink.

The Professor knew that if he didn't participate, Ginger would be annoyed with him. "Yes Mary Ann, you really should let me give you a check up, you look quite ill."

"No no, I'm fine I told you, its just really warm out tonight, thats all." Mary Ann said.

"Yeah it is really warm.." Gilligan said in her defense.

Skipper couldn't help but roll his eyes at all of them. He didn't agree with the way Ginger, the Howells, and the Professor were pummeling them for answers, yet he couldn't actually believe that Gilligan and Mary Ann were keeping it up, they were making themselves look ridiculous.

Ginger turned to him. "Skipper, don't you agree that it isn't safe to be walking around alone at night on an island?"

Skipper just gave her a look. "Yes, yes thats true." Skipper mumbled. He didn't like the way she was trying to drag him into all of this.

"Well Ginger, you probably won't have to worry much tonight, I'm pretty tired. In fact, I think I'll go to bed early tonight." Mary Ann said without looking up.

"If you say so Mary Ann." Ginger said.

Mary Ann stood and started clearing everybody's plates from the table as they one by one left and went to their huts. Mary Ann looked up at Gilligan, who was the only one left, with a scarlett face.

"That was close." Gilligan said nervously.

Mary Ann nodded in agreement. "That was too close!"


	12. Gilligan's Predicament

* * *

Chapter 12

"Mary Ann, maybe we should just tell them..." Gilligan and Mary Ann were walking along the next afternoon.

Mary Ann looked up at him. "Now?"

"Well, yeah. They're just gonna find out anyway." Gilligan said.

"I know. In fact, I would have just told them a long time ago. But Gilligan, I really don't want to give Ginger the satisfaction, whether she deserves it or not." Mary Ann crossed her arms.

They stopped walking and faced each other. "What? Mary Ann, what are you talking about?" Gilligan was confused as to how Ginger made her way into this conversation.

Mary Ann sighed. "Before we...you know, told each other, Ginger wouldn't leave me alone. She kept trying to convince me to tell you and so on. It got really annoying when she started arguing with me about it. Sure she was right, but I didn't want her to know at the time. I just don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she's right, at least not now."

"Why not now? She's gonna know sooner or later. Why don't we just--"

"Because! Uh, because uh, look. Gilligan you don't understand how iritating it feels to be wrong!" Mary Ann made up an excuse which was, actually, mostly true. She _hated_ giving Ginger the satisfaction of being right.

Gilligan blinked, dumbfounded. "Uh, okay Mary Ann. I guess."

* * *

Later that evening after dinner, Gilligan and Mary Ann were washing the dishes as usual when Ginger came into the clearing.

"Oh, you're still doing the dishes. Thats fine, I'll come back later." Ginger said.

"No, thats okay Ginger, do you need something?" Mary Ann asked.

"Um, actually I was wondering if I could talk with Gilligan..."

Right then, Mary Ann knew exactly what Ginger was up to. "Oh, well I guess you will have to come back later, he's busy!"

Gilligan looked at her, confused by how rushed her response was.

Ginger nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'll come by later then." She walked off.

"Gilligan, if she happens to catch you later, remember, say nothing!" Mary Ann said with an uncommon forcefullness.

Gilligan merely nodded, wondering what on earth was going on.

* * *

Gilligan barely had a second to himself as Mary Ann left the clearing, when Ginger intruded.

"Gilligan!" She smiled at him.

Gilligan jumped, surprised to see her.

"Oh, um, hey….Ginger." Gilligan couldn't help but hear Mary Ann's words of advice in his head.

Ginger walked closer to him, and Gilligan couldn't help but take a small step back. "So Gilligan, I see you've been spending an awful lot of time with Mary Ann..."

"Well, actually uh, its not _that_ awful." Gilligan mentally smacked himself.

Ginger smiled at this. She had him right where she wanted. "Oh, Its not?"

"Uh no, I mean, what I meant is--" Gilligan tried to think of a way to change the subject.

Ginger cut him off. "Do you think Mary Ann's pretty, Gilligan?"

"Uh yeah, she's pretty, uh I mean--" Ginger cut him off again.

"Do you like her?" Ginger asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess, she's a real nice girl..." Gilligan stopped. _GILLIGAN YOU DUMMY! What are you saying? You're not supposed to say anything to Ginger!_

"Yes. But I mean, do you like...like like her. You know, like a..._girlfriend_?" Ginger smiled.

Gilligan turned red. _Oh no, oh no! Ginger always got him to tell. Always. What should I say, what should I say? I can't tell her! Mary Ann told me not to!_

"Um..." Gilligan jumped when he heard his name.

"Gilligan!" It was Mary Ann. She looked at Ginger.

"Oh hi Ginger, could I borrow Gilligan for a minute?" Without giving Ginger a chance to answer, she took Gilligan by the arm and pulled him toward her hut.

Ginger scowled. Just when her plan had been working!

* * *

Mary Ann turned to Gilligan once they were in the safety of her hut.

"Gilligan, you almost _told _her!"

"I'm sorry Mary Ann. Its a good thing you came." Gilligan looked down with guilt.

Mary Ann's expression softened. "Thats okay Gilligan, its not you're fault." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Just remember what I said."


	13. A Dinner Moment & Confusion

Chapter 13

The next evening at dinner, as both Gilligan and Mary Ann ignored the others' conversations, Mary Ann looked at Gilligan.

When he looked back at her, Mary Ann smiled. Gilligan smiled back. Mary Ann looked back down, and then looked up again to see Gilligan still smiling along with her. Mary Ann stole a quick glance at the Howells, Skipper, the Professor, and Ginger to make sure they weren't looking, and turned back to Gilligan again.

As if they were having a conversation without words, they continued to smile and give each other adoring looks. This went on for about ten minutes until Mary Ann finally noticed something. Silence. Everybody had stopped talking for awhile now. She slowly turned to see the Howells, Skipper, Professor, and Ginger looking at her and Gilligan. Ginger had a knowing smirk on her face.

Mary Ann turned away from them and back to Gilligan, who now looked embarrassed too.

_Oops..._

The next morning, as Mary Ann swept inside her and Ginger's hut, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mary Ann was hoping it was Gilligan, but instead was greeted by the Howells.

"Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Howell."

"Hello Mary Ann, you aren't too busy are you?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"No, not at all. Did you need something?" Mary Ann asked her.

"Well no, not exactly my dear, Thurston and I were just wondering something." Mrs. Howell glanced at her husband.

Mary Ann noticed that Mr. Howell didn't seem to want to be there. "Okay, well what is it?"

Mary Ann dear, is there something you'd like to tell us? Anything at all?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Uh...no. Why?" Mary Ann was curious.

"Is there anybody on this island with us that you...like? I mean romantically, dear?" Mary Ann suddenly knew what Mrs. Howell was getting at.

"Oh Mrs. Howell, I really don't--"

"You know you can tell me anything, right dear?" Mrs. Howell interrupted her.

"Well yes, of course Mrs. Howell. But I really don't have anything to tell." Mary Ann wondered what was up with everyone lately.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Howell persisted.

By now Mr. Howell had become uninterested in whatever it was that his wife was trying to find out and had left to the comfort of his own hut.

"Mrs. Howell, if I ever have anything at all to tell, you'll be the first to know, alright?" Mary Ann felt bad about lying, but it was all she could do at the moment.

Mrs. Howell sighed, seeming disappointed yet satisfied with this. "Well alright Mary Ann, you know where to find me." She chirped as she left.

Mary Ann couldn't help feeling confused. _What is going on?_


End file.
